


Fall Into my Arms Instead

by gay_hockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boy band AU, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hockey/pseuds/gay_hockey
Summary: So that's why Auston Matthews finds himself standing in a soaking parking lot with his little sister and a crowd of other fans, all adorned in apparel sporting the faces of those three guys Bree always talks about. Mike, Colin and Dillon or something. Auston doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so ya this is based off of that tumblr [textpost](http://42bozaks.tumblr.com/post/153504671368/i-feel-like-i-need-to-share-this-in-a-long-tumblr) abt mitch, connor and dylan being part of a boyband. title shamelessly taken from one direction's one thing

It's fucking pouring outside. Like cats and dogs style and it's been this way for hours. Which coincidentally, is how long Auston has been waiting here.

He's holding an umbrella above his and his sister's heads as she scrolls through Twitter looking for band updates or some shit. She's convinced there's a chance she can meet the members of some stupid band she's been obsessed with. And if she's convinced, there's no derailing her.

So that's why Auston Matthews finds himself standing in a soaking parking lot with his little sister and a crowd of other fans, all adorned in apparel sporting the faces of those three guys Bree always talks about. Mike, Colin and Dillon or something. Auston doesn't care.

He sighs for what must be the hundredth time this afternoon. He can't believe he let his mom talk him into this. All "Breyana's too young to go alone" and "this means a lot to her". Well, using his afternoon off to veg out and do absolutely nothing means a lot to him and yet here he is.

He's almost gone into a trance out of boredom when Bree grabs his arm tight and let's out a little shriek. He looks up and follows her gaze out into the crowd and spots the three guys pushing their way through a crowd of screaming girls, all scrambling to get near them.

Breyana pulls at his sleeve and drags him very much against his will towards the subjects of all this attention and excitement. The guys in question must be around Auston age and they're taking pictures with the fans, seemingly used to the attention. Auston isn't even in the middle of the mob of fans and he already hates it.

"That's Dylan." Breyana tells him excitedly, pointing at the tallest of the three, who's busy with autographs. "Everyone thinks he's dating Connor but they haven't confirmed or denied anything."

Auston doesn't really care, nor does he know who Connor is. She's going on some more about subtext in tweets and interviews, but it all goes right over his head. He just wants to get out of here.

"You want a picture?" a voice asks, dragging him out of his daydreams about being literally anywhere else.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Breyana explaims.

It's one of the guys from those posters she's plastered all over her walls. Auston thinks he might be the guitarist... or the drummer?

Honestly he has no idea, but in his honest and completely objective opinion as someone who isn't completely blind, that guy's the best looking of the three. He's got nice hair and beautiful blue eyes and a smile almost too wide for his face. It's a good look on him.

And now he's grinning at them and Breyana shoves her phone at Auston.

"Auston, you take the picture." she instructs and backs away to pose with the brunet who's hair somehow still looks perfect despite the rain.

He takes a few pictures, trying to shake the feeling that the guy is smiling right at him, instead of at the camera. When he hands the phone back to Breyana, she's smiling so wide it almost makes waiting out here for so long worth waiting for.

"You want a picture too?" he asks Auston.

"What? No!" Auston says defensively. "I'm not a fan, I'm just here with my sister."

Breyana elbows him in the side, just hard enough to hurt, but the guy is smirking.

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. He writes something on it with the sharpy he already has in his other hand and gives the crumpled paper to Auston.

"Maybe I can change your mind." he says, grinning.

And then he's gone, back into the crowd.

Auston stands there for a moment, dazed. He slowly unfolds the paper in his hands. _Mitch_ it reads, followed by a winky face.

Below it is scribbled a phone number. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, tnx for reading this. i know it's short but I didn't really want to commit to writing the whole thing. please feel free to write it for me (no seriously, please write it)  
> or to come yell abt these two with me on [tumblr](http://ice-ice-hockey.tumblr.com/)  
> also i just figured out how to link things this is exiting


End file.
